The Mystic Fire Beast of the Sea
The Mystic Fire Beast of the Sea is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Underwater Mysteries. Premise A creature made of fire is terrorizing the Temple of Saltwater. Scooby and the gang arrive and find out it is true! Scooby and the gang try to solve the mystery, but can they? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are in the clubhouse. Mayor Cool walks in. He explains that people claim to have been attacked by the Mystic Fire Beast. Velma asks where they were attacked. Mayor Cool says in the Temple of Saltwater. Scooby and the gang go outside. They swim to the Mystery Marine, and drive off. Inside the submarine, Scooby and the gang start driving to the Temple of Saltwater. When they arrive, the gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The Mystic Fire Beast appears. It chases Scooby and Shaggy around the temple. Once they escape, Scooby and Shaggy continue looking for clues. They meet Victor. Victor is nice. He wants to buy the temple. Scooby and Shaggy write down Victor's name and his motive. They walk off. Scooby and Shaggy continue exploring. They are attacked by the Mystic Fire Beast! He chases them out of the temple, and into the Monster Museum. Inside, Scooby and Shaggy see wax-dummies of all kinds of monsters. The werewolf and vampire dummies come to life. They chase Scooby and Shaggy out of the museum. Scooby and Shaggy swim back to the Mystery Marine. Inside the submarine, Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Velma says they need to go back to the temple. Inside the temple, Scooby and the gang split up. Fred and Daphne are looking for clues. They hear a roar. Fred points outside the window. The Mystic Fire Beast is swimming. Daphne says this proves the fire beast is a fake. Fred agrees. Suddenly, the Mystic Fire Beast appears inside the temple. He laughs evilly. Fred and Daphne flee, but the beast follows. They soon escape. Daphne sees the Mystic Fire Beast's footprints. They are on fire. Fred and Daphne follow the footprints. The camera zooms outside. The Mystic Fire Beast is laughing evilly. He swims away. Inside the temple, Fred and Daphne are still following the footprints. Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are searching for clues. Scooby and Shaggy moan for food. Velma says they can eat after the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy moan. A man walks over to them. His name is Peter McMallic. He has created fire proof suit. Peter hopes the Mystic Fire Beast will leave the temple in peace. In another part of the temple, Fred and Daphne are following the footprints. They follow them to a dead-end. A woman walks up to them. Her name is Emily. She wants to destroy the Mystic Fire Beast. She storms off. Suddenly, the Mystic Fire Beast appears. He chases them around the temple. Fred and Daphne soon escape. At the very top floor of the temple, Velma is waiting for Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy arrive. Suddenly, the Mystic Fire Beast appears. He laughs evilly and shoots fire at them. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma escape. They exit the temple and swim to the Mystery Marine. In the submarine, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are waiting for Fred and Daphne. Fred and Daphne enter. They explain what happened. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma explain what happened too. Velma says they need one more clue to solve the mystery. They swim out of the submarine, and back into the temple! Inside the temple, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They meet Joeajan. Joeajan says he loves the temple. He hopes the Mystic Fire Beast will be captured soon. Scooby and Shaggy walk off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma finds something. She says she has solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap... as soon as Scooby and Shaggy arrive. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. The Mystic Fire Beast appears. He chases Scooby and Shaggy around. Scooby and Shaggy escape him. They find themselves next to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Fred explains his trap plan. Shaggy and Scooby gulp. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Mystic Fire Beast. They lead him into Fred's trap. Fred unmasks the Mystic Fire Beast. It is Peter McMallic. He wanted to buy the temple and turn it into his fire proof suit factory. Sheriff Shark comes and takes him away. Soon, the gang is back at the clubhouse. Scooby eats a slice of cake. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Mystic Fire Beast Suspects Culprits Locations *Underwater Coolsville **Underwater Mystery Inc.'s Clubhouse **Temple of Saltwater **Monster Museum Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff